Alot of things to do when your bored
ALOT of things to do when your bored Break into a friend's house and clean it Call a wrong number and talk to whoever answers. Catch a fly, then put in a jar and stick in the fridge (this cools their metabolism down), then tie the fly to the end of a thread 15in. and hold the other end of the thread while you watch it fly around (We have tested this and it works - a lot of patience is involved) Chase your best friend round the sofa Dance around your living room naked Doodle or cartoon Dress in something silly and laugh at yourself Figure out how to get yourself on TV Find an address to your favorite famous person and write them a letter. See if they write you back Flip a coin 500 times to see who wins Get on the radio Give names to your body parts Go shop for a really cool book Go through the English dictionary looking up really long words like discombobulated. Have a carpet picnic Have a staring contest with yourself in the mirror. Kiss your elbow, if you can. Lay a long straight line of masking tape on the floor. Now spin around really fast then try walking on the masking tape. Learn a new word in the dictionary Learn to Juggle Learn to peel a banana with your feet Let a helium balloon float up to your ceiling and throw things at it to pop it Listen to a type of music that you don't normally listen to Listen to really hard music and head bang Listen to some polka music and eat sausages Make a list of the fun things you've already done, then admire how long your list is. Make a trash can a basketball hoop and throw crumpled up paper for baskets Patch some clothing Phone your local government rep and see if you can convince him or her to have lunch with you Plan a journey Play bottle cap hockey...with pens as the sticks and a bottle cap as the puck Play dress-up with all the clothes you have in your closet Pronounce your friends names.backwards Put doll clothes on your cat and play dress up Rent a movie, 2 hours later go back to the same movie store and rent the sequel, 2 hours after that go back and get the third movie Rent some fun movies Roll your change Run around your house as fast as you can and, count how many times you can go without getting tired. Shave your head Sit at your desk with your left arm sticking out until it goes numb Snap your fingers as if suddenly you have a bright idea and see if you get any Take a company that has been getting on your nerves - find out who the person is that you should write complaints too. Write a letter to them with the most trivial or confusing complaint. Ensure you talk in circles so that the letter is well written but extremely confusing Turn on the T.V., put it on mute and make up dialogue Take one hundred dollars out of the bank and spend it all on yourself Throw a huge party for no reason at all Washable crayons are a wonderful invention. Pick a wall and invite friends Watch 101 Dalmatians and see if they really show 101 Dalmatians Watch a foreign film Watch cartoons (preferably funny stupid ones) Write a big list of fun things to do Write a limerick or twelve Write a rant letter to the paper Write out ten things that make you happy - then do one of them You and a friend pick your noses and see who has the biggest boogers Blow bubbles with bubble gum Blow on a beer bottle Blow on a blade of grass Crank up some music Cut out photos and paste them on Popsicle sticks and have a puppet show Eat Eat 6 spoon full of sugar, a soda, and another think that makes you hyper and then you won't be bored anymore, you will end up finding something to do... trust us Experiment with makeup Get a bubble blower and then blow some Get a tootsie pop and see how many licks it takes to get to the center of the tootsie pop Laugh out loud Learn how to fake an accent Make a humorous crank phone call Make an entertaining phone answering-machine message Make up poems or songs about your boredom Nap Play cards Play Dead Play house with yourself Play with marbles Pop zits and blackheads, clean lint out of belly button, q-tips, and find those hidden treasures of the nose Practice your arm pit farting skills (Advanced participants try with your hand cupped on the back of your knee) Pretend that you are not bored Read some comic books See how long you can hold your breath Send a tune with keypad numbers on the phone Sing even if you can't Spin until you're dizzy Stand on your head Stare at the ceiling and try to make something out of the dots Write your name in permanent marker on all your underwear